El Regreso
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Una noche de pasión... entren y lean


El regreso (por Mama Shmi) T Aoshi-Misao

La noche había sido espectacular, su cuerpo y el de ella unidos al fin en una danza frenética de amor y pasión había acabado, todavía quedaban algunas huellas… marcas en su cuello y en sus pechos, algunos rasguños en él, también un buen chupón en su clavícula y toda la habitación como si hubiera pasado un tornado…. El tornado de la pasión de Misao…

La vio dormir, su respiración pausada, su pecho subir y bajar tranquilo. La amaba y por eso no debía estar junto a ella, lo había decidido hacia pocos minutos, no podía, no debía estar al lado de ese ángel, de esa diosa de belleza que se le entrego sin pedir nada más que esa noche, la amaría como nunca lo había hecho.

No debía retrasarse más tiempo, porque si ella despertaba no podría irse y ese sería el fin de su adorada Misao. Rápidamente escribió dos cartas explicando su partida, una al amor de su vida diciéndole que debía primero limpiar la sangre de sus manos para poder ser digno de ella, la otra para Okina debía decirle la verdad de lo sucedido, solo a él, y que si todo salía como quería volvería a reclamarla como su esposa, solo pedía tiempo y que le desearan suerte en su misión de purificación….

Abandono el Aoiya, se fue, partió a buscar su redención…

Misao despertó al poco tiempo sintiendo que algo no estaba, que el hombre a su lado no la abrigaba del fresco nocturno… vio la carta, la leyó y lloro, lloro mucho, pero se compuso y dijo suavemente - te esperare Koishi, te esperare todo lo que necesites- se acostó y se enredo en las sabanas que olían a él, y durmió.

A la mañana Okina leyó la carta, asombrado de lo que le contaban en ella, se puso serio, pero al ver a Misao, esta sonreía y estaba feliz, se acerco y le planteo lo que había pasado sin pedir explicaciones, Misao le dijo , lo esperare todo lo que sea preciso… al fin y al cabo soy su mujer.

Pasaron más de 5 años…

Aoshi caminaba tranquilo, su semblante no era frio como antes, estaba diferente había una paz emanando de cada célula de su ser… caminaba rumbo al Aoiya.

En la entrada jugaban tres niños pequeños una niña y dos varoncitos, los tres parecían de la misma edad… no tenían más de 5 años. La pequeña de ojos violetas y pelo negro con pequeños bucles hasta el final, estaba con un kimono rosado, sentada muy prolijamente en la entrada, miraba atentamente a los dos niños, eran idénticos, pelo oscuro como el de la niña y ojos azul oscuro…. Se le hicieron familiares… Los niños se pararon al ver al hombre y lo miraron, entonces la niña lo agarro con su manita y le dijo:

Es Usted Aoshi-sama?

Si - respondió el - ella le dijo -lo llevare junto a la Okashira…-

-Si por favor, cuál es tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Asumi.-

La niña entro al Aoiya, llevando de su pequeña mano al hombre que tenía que inclinarse y caminar despacio para poder mantener el agarre. Llegando al despacho de la Okashira, la niña golpeo tres veces en clave y esta respondió pasa Asumi, que sucede? Dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

Mami el señor Aoshi volvió…. Dijo la peque (sin previo aviso) sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera creer sus palabras…

Misao levanto la vista y lo vio y una sonrisa lleno toda la habitación… Asumi tironeo de Aoshi y le planto un beso en su mejilla, y le dijo - bienvenido papá.- Y salió corriendo dejando a un Aoshi estatico, mudo, piedra, y con la más exquisita mirada en su cara…

Misao se acerco y lo abrazo mientras le daba un beso en sus labios, - veo que mi niña me arruino la sorpresa…-

Aoshi despertó y le pregunto con la mirada, y ella dijo - esa noche vos partiste pero dejarte algunos tesoros para que te recuerde, Asumi es uno de ellos, los otros dos están afuera, seguro los viste, son iguales a ti- dijo mientras Aoshi no daba crédito a sus palabras, le había dado tres hijos, y ella los había tenido sola, sin un hombre que la protegiese de las habladurías, se tenso y disculpo, ella negó cualquier duda que él tuviera.

Misao le conto todo. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, todo el Aoiya sabía que tu y yo habíamos estado juntos, Okina corrió la vos de que pese a que no se había realizado una boda, tu y yo habíamos intercambiado votos y algún objeto para sellar nuestra unión, ningún oniwabanshu dijo nada, se sintieron felices y tristes de que no estuvieras, pero sabían que estabas de misión….

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el doctor me dijo que este no era un embarazó cualquiera, no estaba seguro, aparte nunca le había pasado, pero él podía escuchar a más de un bebe, así que todos me obligaron a guardar reposo absoluto, yo no me movía si no estaba junto a alguno de los Onis, ya sea las chicas o los chicos , los cuatro me ayudaron mucho, Shiro me cuidaba todas las noches, Omasu y Okon me acompañaban al baño y me ayudaban a vestirme, Okina me daba charla para distraerme, otros onis nos visitaban para presentar presentes, sus respetos y bienestar para los bebes….

El día del parto fue caótico, primero salieron los varones, uno después del otro, y el médico pensó listo gemelos (Aoshi y Aishi)… pero al poco rato sentí un dolor muy grande y el médico se dio cuenta que había otro en camino, y así llego Asumi. No lo podían creer, fue una revolución Habíamos tenido trillizos, se corrió el rumor por todos lados, pero este también iba con una misiva, nadie que te viera y reconociera debía decirte nada, era una sorpresa cuando llegaras a casa… todos los onis de los diferentes clanes aceptaron la propuesta, si te veían debían guardar silencio. Y así perpetrar la sorpresa.

Aoshi no lo podía creer, su pequeña, su mujer había enfrentado a todos los clanes por el honor de ella y de él, salvando cualquier problema. Había dejado bien en claro que Aoshi Shinomori no había abandonado a Misao. El estaba de Misión

Aoshi la abrazo con fuerza y le dijo ahora sí, podemos estar juntos… quieres casarte conmigo?

Si mi amor!

En ese momento 3 pares de brazos lo sujetaron de las piernas y pedían que los alzara, los pequeños eran bastante serios, pero Asumi era toda una princesa, su pequeña princesa.

Algunos onis dentro del Aoiya escucharon el jaleo y fueron hacia la oficina y llegaron a ver 3 chicos sobre un hombre alto y moreno, mientras una Misao muy alegre brincaba como podía en su kimono alrededor de ellos… grande fue su sorpresa y felicidad al descubrir a Aoshi debajo de esa montaña de niños . Okon y Omasu lloraban y se abrazaban, Okina gritaba boda boda boda!

Aoshi se freno y los miro con una sonrisa única en su rostro, era feliz junto a su familia y les debía eso a los onis que lo miraban también felices.

…

La boda fue hermosa llegaron onis de diferentes clanes en representación, también estaban kenshin junto a kaoru que llevaban a Kenji de la mano un jovencito de tan solo 6 años que enseguida se acerco a Asumi y la abrazo, para asombro de su padre. Misao le dijo que el pequeño Kenji le había pedido la mano de Asumi y ella le dijo que cuando Aoshi volviese el debería pedírtela. Por eso el peque se acerco muy serio al oni y le dijo con mucho respeto que deseaba casarse en un futuro cuando fuera muy buen espadachín con la pequeña Asumi. Dicho esto Aoshi no sabía que responder y solo se limito a decirle que cuando Asumi tuviera edad suficiente para entender al amor y si estaba enamorada de él, accedería a ese compromiso, sino no. A esta respuesta el niño dijo acepto el trato, ella debe de quererme a mí, no solo yo a ella.

Y asi dejamos a nuestros amigos con sus hijos, y seguro que vendrán muchos mas, Megumi y Sanosuke acababan de casarse, Yahiko estaba comprometido con la niña del Akabeko. Y había un futuro hermoso frente a ellos.

Nota de la autora:

No me maten, se que no es super original , pero … bueno este es mi primer fic publicado aquí en Fanfiction Net. Tengo otro que debo recuperar de mi PC, ese es de Ranma ½, es uno que escribí hace ya muchos años bajo otro seudónimo.


End file.
